Digimon Battle Zone
by AstrologicalWisdom
Summary: Digimon, currently striking the market as the most popular hand-held interactive system, is quite popular among the youth; especially average high school students Ryuu and Koneko. However, when they are called into the line of duty to protect the digital world, will their favorite pass time be the most dangerous adventure they have ever encountered?


_"Ohhh no way. He actually found it while I was at lunch."_

_"Mr. Ono. What is the name of the first battle of World War II?"_

_"Way to go Elecmon. I was running out of disks."_

_Ryuu slouched onto his small desk losing himself in his hand held game. He paid no attention to the class or teacher before him; nor did he ever._

_"Mr. Ono?"_

_"Hehe, my collection's getting bigger than my farm. Guess I'll have to make a ne-"_

_"Mr. Ono!"_

_Ryuu gasped and quickly shot up from his comfortable position. The teacher's voice crackled like fresh lightning. He quickly put his Digi-Pal device back into his pocket._

_"The answer please Mr. Ono."_

_Ryuu gulped slightly. "Eh... Pilgrims."_

_The teacher sighed slightly. "The first battle of World War II took place in Pilgrims..." Soon the classroom began to fill with laughter. Ryuu blushed with embarrassment and sighed._

_"Now that we have Mr. Ono's attention, let's find the REAL answer. Ah, yes Ms. Go?"_

_Ryuu looked over at his friend Koneko; also known as the class prodigy. He knew exactly where this was leading. He rolled his eyes._

_"Poland. The Battle of Westerplate." Koneko said with a small smile._

_"That is correct. Thank you Ms. Go. Now, let's continue with our lesson."_

_Ryuu looked over at Koneko who stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and stuck his back out. They had been friends since they were in diapers. Ryuu forced himself to keep his eyes on the teacher. She was extremely boring. Every second he wanted to pull out his Digi-Pal and check on his Digimon. He and Koneko had only recently started playing thanks to the popularity and they loved it so much. They even played and traded with other students at the school. Ryuu wasn't the smartest kid in the class, but when it came to Digimon, he wanted to know everything. After finally hearing the lunch bell, he quickly stood up from his seat ignoring whatever homework his "enslaver" had given them. He quickly wanted over to Koneko._

_"Nice save Ko. Where would I be without you?" He said with a smile._

_Koneko picked up her book and placed it in her back. "Hehe. Probably still struggling in middle school." She quickly poked him in the forehead causing him to yelp slightly. "I mean come on Ryuu. Were freshmen in high school now. It's time to get serious. Before you know it, we'll be in college and taking our career paths."_

_Ryuu grumbled slightly while rubbing his head. "Geez mom..." He then smiled slightly. "Hey, when your finished lecturing me, how about we go to lunch?"_

_Koneko sighed and rolled her eyes. "You don't pay attention to me at all, do you?... You're lucky I'm hungry though." She said before Ryuu laughed. He quickly began to run down the hall._

_"Taki said he would trade me a few of his Digimon today! I hope he has something good." Ryuu said while sitting at their usual lunch table. Koneko smiled and pulled out her DIgi-Pal._

_"Speaking of Digimon, look at my new cutie!" She said while shoving the device into his face. Ryuu blinked blankly and scratched his scruffy brown hair._

_"What is that?"_

_"It's a EbiBurgamon! I just got him last night." She said while giggling. "Isn't she cute?"_

_Ryuu looked at her slightly. "You see, this is why I don't trade with you. You never have anything good. Only 'cute' puff balls."_

_Koneko rolled her eyes. "Who says that cuteness can't be useful. And besides, you have far too many Digimon anyway. I was looking at the leader boards this morning and your already ranked #3 in farm stats. How many do you even have?"_

_Ryuu smirked eagerly. "I currently own 10 farms. Pretty impressive huh?"_

_She glared at him. "Wow..."_

_The two talked with their friends about their collections and adventures in their hand-held game. Ryuu had dreamed of this way of life to stay forever. Growing up and ending up doing something you hate for the rest of your life was terrible. Digimon was his only escape from reality and responsibilities. If he could, he could just hop into his game and stay there forever._

_Once lunch time was over, the two walked down the hall talking about their usual afternoon activities._

_"Oh wait, let's stop by the computer lab. I want to print out my paper for English." Koneko said while opening the door. "You remembered to do that, right?"_

_Ryuu stretched and folded his hands behind his head. "English what?"_

_Koneko sighed and sat at a computer before turning it on. The blue haired girl pushed her long strands out of her face and logged onto her email. Ryuu, knowing very well that he hadn't done the paper, logged onto the computer next to her out of boredom. He then paused hearing Koneko gasp loudly._

_"Oh no. What is this?" She said._

_"Huh? What's up Koneko?"_

_"I think I got some weird spam. I thought it was my paper but now I can't close it."_

_Ryuu smirked and laughed a bit. "Good job. Infecting the school computers already?"_

_The two looked at the email only to see it was written in some strange language. Oddly enough, it looked a bit familiar to them._

_"Huh? Must be... European or something." Ryuu said before their eyes began to widen. The strange letters began to light up and change soon becoming able to read._

_"Calling all Digimon Tamers. Help is needed immediately at the central. The viruses are taking over our fellow kind and we need your help in stopping them. Please keep your wits and prepare to fend off the forces of evil." Koneko read._

_Ryuu's eyes widened. "Digimon Tamers? No way! This must be a new Digi-Pal update or something!"_

_Koneko looked over at him with excitement as well before the computer screen began to flash. A bright light began to fill their eyes as a large portal made out of coding appeared. It grew bigger and bigger causing the children to whimper in fear._

_"What is that?!" Koneko said while Ryuu remained speechless. The two screamed out as they were sucked in with no explanation or certainty of what they were getting into._


End file.
